infinite_pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
CPC02
Look for a best friend! The birth of Cure Summer! (親友を探せ！ キュア サマー 誕生！ Shinyuu wo sagase! Kyua Summaa tanjou!) is the second episode of Crystal! Pretty Cure. Synopsis After transforming into Cure Ribbon, Harusaki Rurumi faints. When she opened her eyes, a face was looking down at her. She realised the face was Daichi's. She screamed and before Daichi could ask if she was okay, she jerked up and looked around and found out the whole Pretty Cure thing was a dream, until she heard banging and the noise of the monster. Rurumi was disappointed that it was not a dream. Rurumi went back to the park, and transformed without thinking. Bow was controlling her! But then Bow's controlling machine broke and Rurumi was herself again. Rurumi/Cure Ribbon had no idea what she was doing, so while Rurumi thought, the monster gave her a big punch. Bow sighed as she landed on her face, and Rurumi asked Bow what was going on. Bow told her about the controlling and that Cure Ribbon got angry. While they argued, the monster gave them another punch, and Cure Ribbon started to cry. Bow had no choice but to give her a Cure-Seed, which unlocks the special powers in the Cure-Passport. Cure Ribbon put the seed in the slot, and a special stick shaped item, which Bow said was called a Crystal Point and it is used to get rid of the monster. Bow said to use it quickly, but Cure Ribbon refused. She did not want to hurt Natsuyo, since the monster was made of her. She told Bow that Natsuyo wanted to be friends with her and she regrets how she said no. Bow hesitated and told her that getting rid of the monster will not hurt Natsuyo. So Cure Ribbon uses the weapon for the first time, and Natsuyo fell into her arms. When Natsuyo woke up, Rurumi told her that she would love to be friends. Natsuyo was very happy. The next day was a weekend, so. Natsuyo and Rurumi went to a nearby ice-cream shop. Suddenly a monster that looked a bit different from yesterday's appeared. Lez and Yami were there also. Rurumi moaned because she did not want to fight again. Then Bow appeared and told Rurumi to transform. Then Bow screamed because she did not know that Natsuyo was there and she was not supposed to know about Pretty Cure. But then Bow sniffed Natsuyo (while Natsuyo made a face) and said she 'feels the presence of a Pretty Cure'. Rurumi was happy that she did not have to fight by herself, but Natsuyo still did not know what was going on. Rurumi told Natsuyo to to watch her, and transformed into Cure Ribbon right in front of her. Bow scolded her because she was not meant to transform in front of her friend just like that, but Cure Ribbon did not listen, and started fighting. Cure Ribbon had got the hang of it now. The monster kicked Cure Ribbon which made her fall on the ground. This caused Natsuyo to lose her temper and grabbed Bow, and shouted to her to give a transformation item to her. Natsuyo's face was so scary that Bow gave the item to her. Natsuyo stared at the item, and asked Bow how to use it, but Bow could not answer because Natsuyo had thrown her on the ground. Cure Ribbon told her to shout out Pretty Cure! Crystal Heart! And so she did, and transformed into Cure Summer. Major Events * Cure Ribbon got the hang of fighting. * Rurumi and Natsuyo became friends. * Natsuyo transformed into Cure Summer for the first time. Characters Cures * Harusaki Rurumi/ Cure Ribbon * Hinata Natsuyo/ Cure Summer Mascots * Bow Villains * Lez * Yami Secondary Characters * Kawatake Daichi Trivia * Cure Summer appeared for the first time. * This is the second episode of Crystal! Pretty Cure where the episode ends after a Cure transforms for the first time. *This is the first time when a yellow cure appears second. Category:Episode List Category:Crystal! Pretty Cure Category:Crystal! Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Emma-chi Category:Fanseries Category:Episodes